


Untitled (ficlet)

by Quantumcats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantumcats/pseuds/Quantumcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is afraid to lose the one thing he has chosen to love for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (ficlet)

“Cas, no, I’m not-” Dean stopped to catch his breath in a choked sob against the angel’s neck. He wrapped his arms around him tighter, squeezing his eyes shut. He whispered, softly, “Don’t make me lose you again.” He took another stuttered breath. Tears began to darken Castiel’s trenchcoat collar.  
  
Cas’ look of surprise slowly softened. He lifted his hands from his sides, not entirely sure what to do. He hesitantly brought his arms around the Winchester’s back and heard the hunter breathe out, almost in relief. Cas took this as a sign to hold Dean tighter. As he did so, he audibly heard Dean sob. He barely made out a broken, whispered, “Please, Cas…”  
  
Cas closed his eyes as Dean turned his face further into his neck, the hunter’s breath warm where it met his skin.  
  
Cas mimicked this, and it felt right. It felt right to nuzzle into the soft plaid fabric around Dean’s neck. It felt right to breathe in the scent of leather and whiskey. It felt right to whisper back, “I’m not going anywhere, Dean Winchester.” And it felt right when he gently pressed his lips to the hunter’s skin, speaking words ever so quietly, meant only for the Winchester’s ears:  
 _  
  
_ _I’m here._


End file.
